


To the Victors Go the Spoils

by Mster70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Reylux Network Prompt Exchange, Threesome - F/M/M, everyone is bounty hunters and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to kicking ass and taking names, there's no group of bounty hunters in the galaxy that do it better than the three of them. </p><p>Kylo Ren, Hux, and Rey might have been pulled together by nothing more than luck, but somehow they'd ended up as the most successful and infamous team in their field. So far, there had never been a hit too difficult, a smuggling load too big, or a bit of intel too secure for them to tackle. </p><p>Sure, things don't always go exactly according to plan, but if there's one thing Kylo's learned about smuggling and bounty hunting, it's that there's no need to be a perfectionist as long as the jobs are steady and the credits keep rolling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Between the three of them, there wasn’t a hit, smuggling run, or covert operation they couldn’t carry out with deadly-precise speed and efficiency.

Well, that was how Kylo phrased it to potential clients, anyway.

It wasn’t all just big talk, though, the typical inflated hyperbole the people in their line of work used to lure in and snare potential clients - they could back it up and had the credits, ships, armory, and battle trophies to show for it. Although, the trappings of their prosperity were not something they usually needed to flaunt to convince anyone; in most cases, their infamy and widely known one-hundred percent success rate spoke for themselves. Kylo Ren was proud to be able to truthfully tell the seedy customers they met in backwater cantinas that they’d never failed a hit, never taken on a job they couldn’t handle. It was the best sales pitch anyone could ever hope to use.

The three of them didn’t just work for smugglers, thugs, and small-time dirty politicians, either - they took on the big jobs, running supplies for the First Order and the Resistance, doing under-the-table hits for the New Republic. They swore allegiance to no government or organization, held no bias about who they were contracted under as long as the work and the credits were rolling in steadily.

It was no secret that they held such dubious morals, that they’d sell almost any kind of information for the right price and would double-cross their employers without a second thought. It didn’t slow down business, because none of their clients wanted to risk losing the advantage they provided. Sure, they might leak a bit of intel to enemies, but each organization seemed to think that what _they_ could get from the bounty hunter trio would overshadow any information that might end up in the hands of the other side.

They were _all_ suckers, and it amused Rey, Hux, and Kylo to no end.

There were a few hard limits, though, jobs they wouldn’t take on no matter how high the payout might be. Kylo was sworn to his uncle to leave the fledgling Jedi Order alone; a hard bargain he’d stuck with Skywalker in exchange for keeping his saber when he left the academy at nineteen, no longer content with living the a life of strict discipline and order. Rey, after years spent as more or less an indentured servant on Jakku, was resolute in her refusal to take out hits on children or other defenseless individuals, and would have nothing to do with any type of slave trade or the trafficking of sentient beings. As for Hux, they hadn’t let discovered any assignment he wasn’t willing to take on; the man was ruthless and unattached except where it concerned his partners.

 

Kylo attributes their continual success to a variety of factors. Individually, they’re all highly skilled, dangerous weapons specialized and honed to a vicious edge.

Hux has a decade and a half of Imperial Academy training under his belt, years of intensive study in negotiation, strategy, and espionage. He could weasel his way in and out of enemy territory without anyone ever being the wiser, his methods for securing intel generally preferred by clients over the more forceful and obvious techniques used by others in their line of business. Those missions were among their favorites, little risk involved as Rey and Kylo inconspicuously stood watch and Hux worked his magic without a hitch every time, the credits practically falling into their laps.

Hux had also developed a specialization with high-powered sniper rifles and the wicked little knives he carried hidden all over his person. He liked to keep his hands, and his always-immaculate body armor, clean - well, at least _literally_ anyway. Hux could hit a target with a frightening level of accuracy from half a klick away, and although he preferred to stay as far away from their objectives as possible, in the case of a hand-to-hand confrontation the man could have a knife driven through the chest of their assailant before Kylo even had his saber ignited. If Kylo is being honest, it’s a bit of a turn-on.

Rey’s skill set, on the other hand, is almost nothing like Hux’s. They both posses the same cunning, the same lithe, calculated movements and ferocity lighting up their eyes when they were on an assignment, ready to kill - but the similarities ended there. Unlike Hux, Rey enjoys nothing more than being in the thick of it - whether it be negotiating and swapping trade information with other bootleggers, scoping out a cantina or city square to plan a hit, or pursuing and engaging with a target, her quarterstaff wielded expertly after years spent defending her life and livelihood with it on Jakku. Hand-to-hand, she’s scrappy, all elbows, knees, and teeth - dirty, desert rat fighting. Even in the midst of her rage, though, she keeps a tight rein on herself, hyperaware of her surroundings and able to spot and exploit an enemy’s weakness in a split second. In that, she and Kylo are vastly different, although they channel their focus from the same nebulous source.

Kylo’s been training her with the Force ever since he and Hux took her off that backwater scrap wasteland -- he’d sensed it in her right away, and the raw power she possessed was still mesmerizing to him. Her affinity was strongest with the light, but there was a faint pulse of dark underneath that surged up and out with a heady, and exhilarating to witness, wave of strength when she got truly angry in a fight.

And lastly - well, not to brag - but Kylo thought he had some pretty admirable and unique skills himself. Sure, he could admit that in some situations his self-discipline could be a bit lacking, but most of the time he could twist that into an advantage in its own right. In a fight, he often lost himself in his emotions - blind and deaf to anything but the enemies immediately around him and the heft of his saber in his grip. It’s reckless, he knows, and if he was going at it on his own the kind of abandon he fights with would only be effective for so long until it got him killed. With his partners serving as counterpoint and back-up to his wild fury, though, he felt practically unstoppable.

Kylo’s lack of emotional control had been what held him back as a Jedi and had ultimately led him to part ways with the Order, but he’d learned a great deal there and had nothing but respect for his uncle even if he didn’t agree with most of his strict dogmas. He’d left with a strong handle on his Force abilities and his prized saber - a heavy, weathered thing with a unique crossguard hilt and three bright indigo blades.

Additionally, Kylo also brought something else very important to their bounty hunting operation - the intricate knowledge of trading, swindling, and negotiating his father had passed down to him, plus the contacts that had come with his well-connected family.

Seperately, they were each competent and fierce; any of them could have make a successful business of bounty hunting on their own. Working together, though, was what took them past _successful_ and made them something almost legendary. Their abilities complemented each other's and they worked with a synchronicity that was nearly flawless; being able to communicate telepathically on the field had a tendency to make it pretty easy to stay on the same page, Kylo supposes.

Certainly it was more effective (and infinitely more secure) than any comm they might have, which came in handy on espionage missions like these.

 

Rey swings the weight of Kylo’s saber in an experimental wide arc, as though she hasn’t just used the thing to eviscerate the four Twi’lek guards that had attacked them as they stood watch for Hux.

“I really, really need to get one of these for myself,” she says in an awed tone, eyes wide and shining with reflected violet light. “Do you think I could make a double-ended one, like my quarterstaff?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Rey,” Kylo groans as he pulls himself up from the ground, where he’d landed after taking a blaster bolt to the stomach. Thank the Force for his body armor - if he hadn’t been wearing it he certainly would be in no state to stand now. As it is, he feels bruised and tender, his body and his ego both. They’d been taken by surprise, sure, and it was nearly impossible to stop four blaster bolts simultaneously without having his saber at the ready, even for someone as skilled as Kylo - but it was still a little embarrassing to be down before the fight had even started.

Thankfully, Rey’d been lightening-quick to act, harnessing the Force to fling their assailants’ blasters from their grips in one breath and summoning Kylo’s saber straight from his belt clip in another. All he could do was lie there clutching his stomach, dizzy with pain and awe over how quickly and efficiently his partner had used the violet blade to cut the Twi’leks down.

“ _Whatever_ I want? Really? Does that mean you’re going to finally swallow your pride and ask Luke for the parts?” Rey questions him, an eyebrow raised in blatant skepticism as she pauses in her motions.

Kylo sighs, prodding at the singed spot on his tunic where the blaster bolt had hit. Just a deep bruise, he thinks, and the pain is quickly fading. Rey winces a bit at his action, a little phantom sensation bleeding over to her through their bond apparently. Serves her right for needling him about saber materials at a time like this.  

“You know he’ll ask us for some asinine favor in exchange,” Kylo states, watching as the young woman continues to spin the saber, pivoting on her heel in a smooth, graceful motion and parrying an imaginary opponent.

She turns to him, a wolfish grin on her face. “Come on, it’ll be so worth it, Kylo! You think I kick ass now, wait until I have one of these for myself.”

Kylo laughs at that, the sound tinny and grating through the voice modulator in his helmet. She’s right though, it _would_ be worth it - to see the bright light reflecting off the predatory glint in her eyes, to witness his partner become even more of an unstoppable force than she was already - he supposes they can do his uncle a favor in exchange; humbling himself enough to actually _ask_ will be the hardest part.

“Alright, alright. I’ll comm him this week, after that big hit on Nal Hutta is taken care of. Now, let’s clean this up a little before Hux finishes, so we can get out of here quickly.”

Rey gives him a disappointed look as she powers down the saber and hands it back to him, but she knows as well as he does that waving around a bright, humming beam of light is a surefire way to blow their cover - even if the streets of the housing district they're in are all but deserted at this hour. Her fingers are hesitant to let go of the blade, and he practically has to pry them off of the crossguard hilt, chucking a bit as he does so. He can’t blame her, his lightsaber _is_ quite impressive.

Once the weapon is back securely on his belt, Kylo helps Rey drag the bodies off to the side, into some bushes where they won’t be immediately visible. Not the most respectful way to deal with the dead, perhaps, but such was the nature of their job.

Today’s assignment has the two of them standing guard outside the lavish private residence of some minor-league New Republic politician. Hux is doing the real work, though, weaseling his way into the empty home to pull some information off a comm terminal. One of their First Order contacts had sent them out on the assignment with an enticingly (and somewhat suspiciously) high payout, but now it made sense. What they thought would be a quick and bloodless bit of espionage had ended up with a body count of four. In their line of work, such was usually the case.

After they’ve done the best they can to hide the evidence of the struggle to any passersby, at least if they didn’t stop and look _too_ closely, Rey and Kylo tuck themselves back into the shadows around the large house.

Their black attire helps them to blend into the night around them, although Rey had mockingly pointed out that if any light hit Kylo’s helmet, it would reflect right off and they’d be found for sure. She had a point, but he wasn’t about to go bare-headed during a covert mission like this - no matter how much his partners liked to tease him about his headwear choices, he really did wear the helmet to hide his identity and protect him during fights, _not_ just to ‘look cool’, thank you very much. The fact that it did, in fact, make him look like a badass was just a bonus.

The two of them wait, alert but thankfully undisturbed, for a handful of minutes until Kylo feels the faint but insistent mental static that means Hux is trying to contact them. The poor man is about as Force-sensitive as Kylo’s left boot, so the only way he can initiate any type of telepathic communication is to shout at them with his mind until one or the other links him into their connection. It was a little endearing, really, and all the more so because it frustrated Hux to no end and left him flustered in a way that Kylo could only describe as _cute_.

The middle of a mission was no time to be thinking about how much he enjoyed the flush of indignation that colors Hux’s cheeks all too frequently, though, and he pushes the thought aside as he reaches out and links Hux back into that nebulous space between the threes’ consciousnesses.

_All clear out there? I have what we need,_ Hux’s voice echoes in their heads, tone full of the calm and deadly focus he adopts during these missions. Rey sends him a wordless affirmative, and in a matter of seconds their partner is coming out the door, decked in all black, the moonlight catching his bright red hair.

Rey and Kylo slink out into view at Hux’s approach, who is eyeing the mostly-hidden bodies with disdain. “Of course there were guards. This is the last time we trust the First Order when they say it will be a ‘simple and uncomplicated’ mission. Are you both alright?”

Rey pipes in first, an exhilarated grin on her face as the three of them leave the scene swiftly, heading back to their ship, which they’d left cloaked and docked in a nearby public hangar. “I used Kylo’s saber because he went down right away. Hit to the stomach, but he’s fine,” she says, waving a hand at him dismissively. Kylo can’t hold back his scoff at her tone. He _is_ fine, but she didn’t need to make him sound so incompetent in front of Hux; he opens his mouth to protest before Rey shuts him down. “Oh stop, you big baby. It’s just a bruise, I felt it. Anyway, I handled it fine and Kylo is finally going to ask Luke about parts for my saber.”

She’s practically bouncing with a mix of excitement and leftover adrenaline from the brief fight. It’s easy to forget how _young_ Rey actually is, with the competence and maturity that came from the rough years of scavenging she’d spent on Jakku, but times like these served as a reminder that the girl was actually still shy of her twentieth birthday. Her enthusiasm was a little misplaced, considering they were still in hostile territory, but sometimes that spark of energy and optimism was exactly what they needed after a mission.

Hux looks over at the young woman fondly, his serious expression relaxing into a grin. “That’s great news. I look forward to watching you kick Kylo’s ass repeatedly with it during training,” he says with a low chuckle.

Kylo resists the urge to roll his eyes. What was it with his partners constantly ganging up on him?

_Maybe if you didn’t have such an over-inflated ego, we wouldn’t feel the need to knock you down a few rungs on a daily basis,_ Rey’s voice floats over their connection, her shoulders shaking with barely-contained mirth where she walks next to him. _Besides, you certainly didn’t mind it when we ‘ganged up’ on you in bed last night, did you?_

Kylo can only shake his head and sigh. Their girl makes a _very_ good point.  


	2. Chapter 2

Although the three of them had found each other by pure accident (or maybe, Kylo sometimes thought, by fate) they had become inseparable with a surprising speed. At first, it had been mutual trust and companionship, but it hadn’t taken more than a couple of months working together in close proximity before things had turned physical and emotional. Now, they were tangled up so inseparably that Kylo sometimes forgot that they hadn’t been together always, forgot what his life had been like before Rey and Hux.

When Kylo had left the Jedi Academy shortly after his nineteenth birthday, he’d been quite unsure what he wanted to do with his life - he knew he didn’t fit in with the Jedi Order, and the nagging, whispering voice in the back of his mind that had been tempting him to join the dark side since he was a child didn’t really hold much appeal either. He loathed the idea of being tethered to either extreme, wanted to carve out a name for himself, separate from what his parents or his uncle or the nameless voice in his head intended for him. He’d still called himself Ben Solo, then. Aimless and anchorless, he’d decided on a whim to take his father up on the offer to be an additional crew member on the  _ Millennium Falcon _ and help out with a few smuggling runs. It was better than languishing alone in the little apartment he’d holed himself up in on Coruscant.

He hadn’t meant to, but Kylo had falled in love with smuggling right away. What gave him the biggest thrill was taking out the thugs or rival bootleggers that crossed their path; he quickly became a sort of bodyguard for his father and Chewbacca. The four years he’d spent on the  _ Falcon _ had taught him a tremendous amount and he’d enjoyed nearly every minute of them, but eventually he’d gotten restless. Han and Chewie had helped get him set up with a ship and sent him on his way with pats on the back and well-wishes.

Six months later, his life had changed irreversibly when he’d ran into Hux in a seedy Nar Shaddaa cantina. Kylo had been looking for his next job, meeting with potential clients and gleaning what information he could from the bar’s patrons about the state of the black market. The redhead had approached him, standing out starkly with his coppery bright hair slicked back and his Imperial uniform not a stitch out of place - with the exception of the places where the First Order insignia had been roughly torn off. 

Hux had deserted from the Imperial Academy only three days prior to their first meeting, but unlike Kylo’s severance from the Jedi Order, he’d left with a fully-fledged plan. Hux was going to find a partner and undertake the life of a bounty hunter, in pursuit of wealth, power, and infamy away from the vice-like clutches of the First Order. The other man never talked much about why exactly he’d left beyond those ambitions; it was something that even now Hux kept buried deep and secret. Kylo and Rey had discerned over time that the Academy hadn’t been kind to him, that there had likely been some sort of psychological, if not physical, torture involved in his schooling. Besides that, however, Hux had also been taken by the desire to break out from under the shadow of familial legacy and to be his own master. Kylo had immediately been able to empathize with that.

They’d talked in the cantina for hours, Hux eventually putting forth his proposition that they form an alliance and work together. Kylo didn’t know much about bounty hunting outside what he’d learned second-hand from the smuggling business, but he had always suspected that it might be something he’d enjoy and a good fit for his particular talents. It had been a split-second decision, his gut feeling resonating the rightness of it as soon as he’d clasped his hand in Hux’s, sealing their deal.

From there, they’d quickly developed into an efficient partnership, and business was steady. Kylo had adopted the helmet and dropped the name Ben Solo, falling into his bounty hunter persona with little difficulty. The two of them bickered a bit, but Kylo never found himself growing truly angry with the other man - it seemed to just be the way they interacted. There had been sexual tension there from the beginning, but it had always seemed like were missing the spark to set it alight.

He and Hux had come across the scavenger girl on one of their earlier hits, dressed in rags with a hungry look in her eyes. Their target had been the parts dealer and under-the-table black market salesman Unkar Plutt, but the hulking Crolute had made it tricky for them to get close enough to take him out. When they’d asked the scavenger a few questions about the trader, trying to discern his schedule, she’d ended up practically carrying out the hit for them, a brutal thirst for vengeance and the familiarity that came with years of dealing scrap leading her to sneak into the Crolute’s quarters and slit his throat, with backup from Hux and Kylo just in case. From there, they’d offered her an escape from Jakku - something had clicked between the three of them, something that Hux and Kylo were loathe to leave behind, although they couldn’t quite pinpoint  _ why _ . She’d hesitated, thinking on it for a half day before she came to their ship with the clothes on her back, her quarterstaff, and a ratty knapsack containing her meager possessions. 

After she’d joined them, everything seemed to slot into place perfectly. Missions that had been extremely difficult before became a breeze, and with tales of the trio’s efficiency and effectiveness spreading the clients started seeking  _ them _ out instead of the other way around. 

Rey had been the one that finally snapped the tension between the three of them, striding into the lounge of their ship one evening after a routine assignment muttering about how she was  _ sick and tired of dancing around this _ . Kylo had looked up at her in confusion, and in a flash she was straddling Hux’s lap and tugging the dark-haired man towards them, a tendril of the Force wrapped around his wrist. From there, things had escalated quickly and it wasn’t more than three days later that they stopped using separate quarters on their ship - preferring to spend their nights together just as they did their days, everything settling into place with a bone-deep sense of  _ rightness _ .

After that, they’d settled into their roles so flawlessly it sometimes seemed more like it had been fate than luck that had brought the three of them together. 

 

It’s easy for the three of them to feel unstoppable, invincible even, with the streak of victories they tend to leave in their wake. They take pride in their work, above all things, and Kylo knows it’s a dangerously fine line between confidence and careless cockiness. If anything could become their weakness, make them finally slip up, it would be the lack of caution that came with that kind of self-assuredness. 

Their track record is perfect, immaculate - no failed hits, no cargo lost, no intel left unretrieved. Kylo just hopes that today isn’t the day they shatter it. 

 

He’d let his mind wander during their trip to Nal Hutta, Hux and Rey are playing a game of holochess in the lounge since it was Kylo’s turn to pilot. They’d taken off from Corellia early in the morning after two days spent recharging from their last mission, although each of them had been antsy to get back on the job after that first day off. It was good to be back to work, even if Kylo was a little nervous for this assignment in particular. They’d pull it off, they always did - or at least that’s the mantra he kept repeating in an attempt to reassure himself. 

Once the hyperdrive starts beeping at him, signaling their proximity to the destination, his focus snaps back to the here-and-now as he runs through the preliminaries of their landing a handful of minutes away. 

Kylo swears under his breath as the craft jumps out of lightspeed into the atmo of the planet where they’ve been assigned the hit. He’s got a sudden, gut-deep,  _ bad feeling _ about this. 

It’s big job, and an important one - four slave trade bigwigs who’ve gone unchecked for too long. He’s been in the bounty hunting business long enough to know how these kinds of people operate, carefully concealed money transfers into politicians’ bank accounts so they’ll turn a blind eye, numerous favors and blackmail threats alike keeping targets off their backs. 

This particular little circle had apparently crossed a line. They’d pissed off a few too many higher-ups, broken contracts and promises, double-crossed the people and organizations the slavers dealt with until they decided it wasn’t worth the bribe money any more. Kylo didn’t know the specifics, and frankly he didn’t much care. He was happy to eradicate the scumbags from the galaxy, and getting paid to do it was a bonus.

Ironically, the bounty hunter trio are pulling off a miraculous hustle themselves with this particular assignment; there were several parties that wanted the trafficking ringleaders out of the way, and considering that it’s the type of hit job that isn’t well advertised for a few obvious reasons, it’d been all too easy for the three bounty hunters to split up and collect contracts from a whole slew of clients without any of them being the wiser about it. 

It’d be their biggest payout so far. The hit wasn’t without its risks, though; jobs of this size never were. The slavers would more than likely have security measures in place, perhaps a small entourage of bodyguards or some other type of protection, although it likely wasn’t anything the three of them hadn’t dealt with half a hundred times before. 

The real danger would come later, when news spread that the hit had been successful and it was time to collect payments. Word spread quickly within the circles their clients occupied, and some found out they’d been played by the trio of bounty hunters, it could end up very ugly, very quickly. 

For now, Kylo isn’t going to concern himself with the aftermath. They need to focus on getting in, dealing with the targets, and getting out with their skins intact. Easy in theory, but a little more complicated in practice. 

Hux and Rey wander into the cockpit just as Kylo is landing their ship. He glances back to see Hux pulling on his leather gloves and double-checking his body for the numerous small knives he carries tucked up his sleeves, in his boots, and in the folds of his jacket. Today’s mission plan requires them all to be within arm’s reach of the scum they need to kill, and Hux’s blades will come in more than handy when the time is right.

“Remind me again why I have to wear this stupid outfit?” Rey asks as she strides into the cockpit behind Hux. Kylo looks back at her and does a double take, yanking sharply on the controls in his surprise. Rey’s fiddling with the zipper on the sinfully tight bodysuit she’s wearing, the dark blue leather-like material hugging every lithe curve and covering her from neck to ankle except for the plunging vee that exposes a triangle of smooth skin from the hollow of her throat down to the middle of her sternum. Well, fuck. 

Reluctantly, he rips his eyes away from Rey so he doesn’t accidentally crash them into the ground in his distraction. Kylo had known that Rey would be wearing something like this as part of her disguise, but he hadn’t quite put two and two together, and what he had imagined in his head paled in comparison to the real deal standing behind him in the cockpit. 

All Kylo can say is that he’s feeling pretty grateful his role in the mission is to stay cloaked in the Force, full body armor and helmet on, until the time is right for the attack. Somehow he thinks he’d have a hard time playing the role of a potential investor if he couldn’t pick his jaw up off the floor and was blatantly staring at Rey. 

The brunette seems to pick up on his thought process, a tendril of amusement rippling through the Force around her, almost like a laugh. Rey and Hux start back up with whatever conversation they’d been having around the holochess board, the tone akin to flirting as Rey slips into the co-pilot’s seat next to Kylo and Hux comes to stand right behind her chair, resting his hands on the leather of the headrest.

“...I mean, I know I look really damn good, but it’s also kriffing ridiculous,” she says, picking at her nails idly. “Would it have been too much to ask for a disguise that was a little less... sexy?”

Hux sighs, but there’s no real exasperation behind it and Kylo doesn’t need to look over to see the bemused expression on his face. “We’ve been over this, Rey. That’s what the palace servers wear, and so that’s what  _ you _ need to wear so we can get close enough to actually carry out the hit.”

“Yeah, I know, I get to be the serving girl and you get to be the wealthy trader. Not sure how I ended up with this role instead of yours.”

“You play the part extremely well, my dear. Very convincing,” the redhead adds.

Kylo glances over at Rey just as he’s finishing the landing procedures and sees the smug look on Rey’s face as she turns her head to face their partner. She’s preening a bit, and Kylo certainly can’t blame her. “Alright, I’ll put up with it for the sake of the job, but next time  _ you’re _ wearing the catsuit, Hux.”

At that, Kylo can’t hold back his sharp bark of laughter, which seems to take his partners by surprise. They whip their heads towards him in tandem, and when Kylo flicks his eyes away from the viewport for a moment, he sees a smugly amused expression on Rey’s face.

“Is that your way of saying you’d like to wear one as well, Kylo?” the young woman asks coyly, biting her lip to hold back a giggle. 

“I’ll wear a Force-damned metal bikini on every mission from here on out if we can manage to pull this hit off cleanly,” Kylo mumbles half under his breath in response, eyes back on where he’s navigating the ship in for landing. A moment too late he realizes how foolish it probably was to make that kind of a promise, even in jest. If anyone would or could hold him to that type of thing, it would be the two people next to him, without a doubt. He barrels on, changing the topic in the vain hope that they might have missed what he said, “-- in any case, we’re here. I’m going to put the ship into stealth, get myself cloaked and ready, then it’s show time. Are both of you set to go?”

“Oh, we’re ready,” Rey says, barely concealing a wide grin behind her hand. “If you think we’re ever going to let you live that little comment down, though, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Hux shoots Kylo a bemused look, a wolfish grin spreading over his face. “Not that I wasn’t quite motivated to have this hit completeled flawlessly before, but now I think I’ll be working extra hard to see it done without a hitch. Although a metal bikini on an assignment might pose some safety risks... I’m sure Rey and I can figure out a work-around, don’t you think, love?”

Rey giggles, the light sound a stark contrast to the fact that she’s in the process of slipping a pair of wicked-looking daggers into each of her tall boots. “Oh, I certainly think we can arrange something,” she says as she rakes her eyes over the taller man’s body appreciatively. 

Kylo can only scoff and roll his eyes, tugging his helmet on over his head to hide the blush rapidly spreading over his cheeks. Teasing and banter is all well and good, but it’s time to get their heads in the right place for this mission. “Fine, whatever. I shouldn’t have said anything, obviously, but whatever will get us through this intact...” he mumbles, voice grating and metalic through the modulator in his helmet.

Rey and Hux nod, their smiles fading into looks of focus and concentration as they go through their own personal pre-mission rituals and Kylo pulls his attention inward on the nebulous power flowing through and around him.

That twinge in his gut, a warning pull in through the Force that  _ something  _ was a little off, picks up again as he opens his awareness further and starts to bend and twist at the air surrounding his body. In order to cloak himself, he’ll need to weave a complicated web that will change the way light reflects off his clothes and the space immediately around him - it’s an advanced skill and something few master, but he’d been lucky that his uncle had been willing to share it with him. It’s saved his skin more times than he can count, and it made missions like this possible.

He’s entirely too recognizable without the mask to ever play the undercover role, what with him being the son of a well-known and influential political figure and one of the most successful and famous smugglers the galaxy had ever seen. With the mask, he was even more infamous and there was no way he’d get by unnoticed in the den of slave traders and bootleggers they’d be infiltrating tonight. In any case, he’s more than happy to watch from the shadows and strike when the time is right. As has always been the case, he’ll leave the more delicate and complex work to his partners, and when the time is right he’ll step in with the brute force and just barely reined-in fury that is his specialty.

Wordlessly, he sends the all-clear to Rey and Hux, a gentle pulse with the Force. He’s invisible to the naked eye now, but the ex-scavenger can still clearly sense where he is and she swiftly steps around him to lead the group down the ship’s ramp and towards the huge marble building that serves as part palace and part trade hub for the ring they’re taking down today.

Kriff, does Kylo ever hope this all goes according to plan.

 

They’re two hours into the mission and Kylo’s long past antsy, his fingers itching to draw his saber from his belt, cleave all their targets in two, and be done with the whole thing already. 

Clearly, it’d be a poor idea, but there’s not a whole lot else to occupy his mind with as he waits for Rey and Hux to get into place. Right now, the palace’s banquet room is filled nearly to the brim with schmoozers, bootleggers, crooked politicians, and other miscellaneous bottom-feeders and general scum of the galaxy. 

Kylo isn’t sure how Rey and Hux can put on an act like they belong with this vile group. If  _ he _ were in the middle that cluster of slave traffickers, like Hux currently is, Kylo would make it all of about three minutes before at least one of them was purple-faced with an invisible Force grip around their throat, bones crunching and air cut off as he -- 

This was precisely why the masked bounty hunter was relegated to waiting unseen in the shadows.

Tapping delicately into Hux’s mind, Kylo eavesdrops to make sure everything is going smoothly with his partner. The specifics bore him, but the general gist of the conversation seems to be positive. Good, considering the goal of all this posturing is for Hux to earn enough trust to be placed at a table with the ringleaders, the targets for the hit. 

_ What’s your timeline for this, Hux? I’m getting a little stir crazy over here,  _ Kylo murmurs to his partner. 

It’s a sign of just how precisely in-control of himself Hux is that he doesn’t miss a beat in the conversation he’s having with the group around him when Kylo speaks suddenly and directly into his mind. Or maybe it’s just an indication of how familiar they are with this type of communication, but either way Kylo is a little impressed despite himself.

_ You? Stir crazy? I’m shocked,  _ Hux responds, and Kylo can see from his vantage point a dozen paces away that he’s lifting his glass of wine to his lips, a smirk partially hidden against a silver-rimmed goblet.

_ Both of you shut up and focus,  _ Rey interjects suddenly, and the hidden man’s eyes dart around the room until he spots her on the other side of the banquet hall, an exaggerated grin plastered on her face as she pours wine at the ringleaders’ table.  _ Kylo, it’s going to be about thirty more minutes before the VIP guests are invited to the private dinner with the inner circle, and if Hux continues to play his cards right he should be in that group.  _

_ And you’ll be serving at that meal?  _ Hux asks, although the answer is more or less self-evident. Rey has a talent for being exactly where she needs to be, and it didn’t surprise Kylo in the least that she’d so quickly wormed her way into serving food and drink for the most important people in the palace.

_ Precisely. I trust the two of you will know to watch for my signal.  _

 

The next half hour is probably the slowest Kylo’s ever experienced, but he sticks it out, standing watch in the corner with the Force cloaking him from sight. At least he doesn’t have to do too much at the moment, Rey and Hux doing all the heavy lifting for now. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , a hostess announces that the VIP guests will be moving to the formal dining room, putting it very politely that anyone not invited for the meal is no longer welcome in the palace. People of all shapes, sizes, and species shuffle out and around, Kylo following Hux from a distance, thankful his bright red hair makes him stand out so well in a crowd. Even if it hadn’t been for the hair, though, Kylo could pinpoint his presence in the Force from a planet away.

He’s careful not to bump into anyone as he makes his way towards the lavish archway at the opposite end of the banquet hall, because although he’s virtually invisible to those around him, it would be a dead giveaway if someone ran into a very solid object occupying what appeared to be an otherwise empty space. 

On the other end of the archway is a much smaller, more intimate room with a handsome marble table ringed by a dozen dark wooden chairs. At the head of the rectangular table sit the four slimeballs that they’re here to kill - two humans, a togruta, and a hutt - looking for all the galaxy like terrible, ruthless creatures they are. 

Kylo can’t wait to see the fear in their eyes when he pulls out his saber, that look of certain and terrified knowledge that this will be the hour they die.

Carefully, the masked bounty hunter sneaks around the edge of the room, hugging up against the wall until he’s directly behind the traders at the head of the table, within easy reach for when the time is right to reveal himself and strike out. Sure, it’s maybe not the most ethical thing to attack from the shadows, his enemies with their backs to him - but honestly the death he and his partners will give their targets is probably much more merciful than they deserve.  

From his vantage point, Kylo watches as the guests filter in, taking their seats around the table. Hux is quick to elbow his way to the front, ending up immediately to the left of the togruta woman at the head of the table. Inconspicuously, the redhead itches at the skin of his wrist just under the cuff of his jacket. Double checking for his knife, Kylo gleans. Excellent, it looks like Hux will be handling that particular target, then. 

After a few minutes, everyone is seated and the servers enter from a side door with overfull trays of food. Rey enters in last, carrying a heavy-looking silver pitcher, filled nearly to the brim with a dark crimson wine. She shoots a look Kylo’s way, a knowing glint in her eye, and starts to make her way around the table pouring wine into the guests’ goblets. Once she reaches Hux, Kylo notices her leaning just a bit farther down than necessary, her lips moving minutely as she whispers something that Kylo has no hope of hearing from this distance. 

Hux nods and makes a show of letting his eyes linger over her frame as he thanks her and she turns away to grab a different pitcher of wine from a side table, this one smaller but more ornate. Special reserve for the bigwigs, Kylo realizes as she pours into their cups, giving each a curiously small portion. 

Rey then moves back, going to stand off to the side of the group at the head table, pitcher still held in hand so she can be ready to refill cups at a moment’s notice. Food is served, and the group digs in, light conversation flowing but sounding a bit tense and stilted to Kylo’s ears.  

As the meal continues, Kylo starts to pick up on something odd through the Force. The guests around the table, with the exception of Hux, seem to be going fuzzy somehow, as though slipping slowly into unconsciousness. He wonders for a moment if it’s the wine, if Rey had managed to slip something into the pitcher, but he dismisses it. There’s too great a diversity of species here for there to be one drug that would work on all of them, and he can imagine that security in the kitchens is probably very tight for that exact reason. 

The other option, that Rey’s managing to manipulate the minds of seven people simultaneously, seems almost equally unlikely until there’s a whisper in his mind from her. 

_ You overestimate these people, Kylo. I don’t think I’ve ever encountered a group of such weak-minded scumbags before. It’s almost too easy _ , she thinks at him, tone wrought with amusement. 

Alternatively, Kylo thinks, it’s just that Rey is alarmingly good at Jedi mind tricks and her abilities with the Force have a tendency to floor him from time to time, despite the fact that he’s the teacher and she his pupil. What she considers “almost too easy” would likely be nearly impossible for him, despite how many more years of training he’s had with the Force. If he didn’t love her so much and revel in her successes just as much as he did his own, he’d probably be terribly jealous about the whole thing. As it is right now, he’s more than thankful for her skills. Killing the four ringleaders was one thing, but having to take out all the witnesses in the room was unnecessarily messy and verged just a little too far into immoral for their tastes. Knocking them out so they  _ couldn’t _ witness the event was a much tidier solution. 

One of the humans at the head of the table suddenly grunts out, loud and rude, for his cup to be refilled. Rey hurries over next to him, shooting a glance to Hux and then Kylo as she does so. 

_ Get ready, boys.  _

Kylo pulls his saber from his belt, thumb hovering over the ignition as he watches Rey with rapt attention, muscles coiled tight and ready to strike. She approaches the trader, squeezing in between him and the other human at his right so she can reach his wine goblet. In the process, she bumps the man’s elbow and the full pitcher goes clattering to the floor with a resounding clang. 

Rey gasps theatrically and bends down hastily to pick it up, the trader and the woman at his right cursing at Rey and her clumsiness as she kneels on the floor, scrambling for the pitcher and apologizing. 

Everyone’s eyes seem to be pulled towards the serving girl being chastised loudly, and then suddenly, all at once, the guests are the table slump forward into their plates, cleanly and efficiently knocked unconscious. 

The girl bolts up, the silvery metal of a dagger flashing in her grip. It’s all the signal Kylo and Hux need. In a split second, Hux has a knife in each hand and Kylo drops the Force cloak around him, saber humming to life in a bright burst of violet light. 

The togruta trader is the first to go down, a knife darting between her ribs with Hux’s trademark dead-on accuracy. She slumps forward in her chair, lifeless, and Hux stands up from the table abruptly, breath still coming even and slow as he brandishes the blades in front of him. 

The human woman opens her mouth as though to call for guards, but Kylo is quick to act, a hand shooting out to block off her airway with the Force, silencing her. Choking is unfortunately too long and drawn out for this situation, and they need to have the targets eliminated and be out of the room before any servers or other guests happen to come into the dining room. Kylo shifts his Force grip to the fluttering muscle in her chest, sending a strong jolt of electricity through her heart until it ceases to beat. Two down.

Rey takes out the human man next, a quick dagger thrust low and upwards into his chest, the life leaving his eyes as he lets out one final gurgle. 

The hutt is last, and thankfully slow to move and react. Hardly a three quarters of a minute has passed since Rey made her little diversion, and the remaining trader seems to be extra lethargic with the wine and liquor consumed throughout the night. 

Hux and Rey’s knives would be useless against the thick skin of the hutt, leaving Kylo to finish the final hit of their job. He’s more than glad to step in, swiftly moving behind the huge and slug-like creature. He wants this to be over quickly, although it flashes to his mind again the multitude of sins committed by the loathsome hutt in front of him. In the minds of Kylo, Hux, and Rey, the latter especially due to her own experiences, traffickers like the ring they were taking down today are the lowest of the low, the vilest scum of the galaxy. 

Kylo would like to make the hutt pay for their sins, make them suffer like all of the slaves carelessly bought and sold like they were nothing more than objects, nothing more than credits in an account. 

Rage threatens to overcome him, but Kylo feels Rey’s steadying presence in the back of his mind and he snaps back to the reality of it. They need to get out of here, and fast. 

The moment of hesitation leaves them wide open, though, and before Kylo can even react the hutt is reaching into a vest pocket with surprising speed, pulling out a grubby handful of some sort of powdery substance that is flung wildly, hitting Hux and Rey square in the face and leaving them coughing, nearly doubled over, weapons dropped as they try to wipe the substance from their eyes.

Whatever the hutt is throwing hits Kylo as well, but with the helmet on it does little to slow or stop him, his blade striking quick and sure in the massive, greenish torso again and again, until the hutt is groaning and falling back against the table, the life slipping out of his gargantuan body quickly. 

By the time the hutt is dead, Rey and Hux have recovered, faces still smeared with whatever it is that had been thrown at them but most of it wiped off with some of the cloth table napkins and the backs of their hands. 

“Are you both alright?” Kylo asks quickly as they move towards the back exit hastily, needing to get to their ship before anyone is alerted to what had just transpired. 

“There’s no stinging or burning, and I’m not aware of any poisons that come powdered and aren’t accompanied by some type of pain on contact. Let’s make it back to the ship and worry about it later,” Hux grunts out as they race through the thankfully almost deserted kitchen and out a back entrance. 

It’s only a short distance to their craft, thank the Force, Kylo opening the ramp and ushering Rey and Hux ahead of them. Wordlessly, they both head towards the on-board bathroom, weary of whatever they’d been hit with and to get it washed off themselves in case its effects were slow-acting. Unfortunately, they don’t have a fully equipped ‘fresher on this particular ship, so they’d have to make do with the small handwashing basin they did have and get cleaned up fully back at home. 

Rushing into the cockpit, Kylo flicks switches hurriedly until the ship is warmed up and ready to go, and not a moment too soon. There’s a sudden commotion near the back door of the palace; Kylo can just barely make it out from this distance but it appears as though a small group of heavily armed guards is swarming around the palace grounds, looking for the three of them - or so he assumes.

He wastes no time in taking off, getting them far away from the scene of the hit as quickly as possible. Hux and Rey can take care of themselves, and he sends a wordless directive to Rey through their bond for the two of them to rest after they’ve cleaned up and let him handle the piloting. There’s a faint affirmative in response, and Kylo relaxes a bit knowing that they’re fine and shifts his focus back to the craft’s controls under his fingertips.

 

Kylo’s just finished putting the ship into autopilot after jumping to lightspeed when he hears something coming from the crew’s quarters behind him. He freezes in his chair, listening - and he hears it again. 

It’s Rey or Hux, making some sort of noise that he can’t quite make out from this distance, even when he sharpens his awareness with the Force. It sounds like something halfway between a groan and his name. He springs out of the pilot’s seat in a heartbeat, pulse jumping as he walks out of the cockpit with ground-eating strides. Was whatever they’d been hit with more nefarious than he’d thought? Had it been a mistake to leave the two of them out of his sight?

His mind fills with worry in the handful of seconds it takes to get to the other side of the ship, and he has to remind himself that if anything were very seriously wrong with either of his partners, he’d surely feel it through the Force. Despite his reassurances, he prepares himself for the worst so he can approach with a calm and level head and be ready to step in and help with whatever they might need. Kylo takes one last calming breath as he hits the lock to open the door to the crew’s quarters, faint voices and rustling coming from the other side of the durasteel wall.

Whatever he’d been expecting to see when the door slid open, it certainly hadn’t been  _ this _ .

Rey has Hux flat on his back beneath her, knees on either side of his pelvis as they dig into the berth’s thin mattress. Her suit is half-off, front zip undone as the torso of the garment hangs below her hips, everything from the waistband of her panties and up left totally exposed. Under her, Hux is still mostly dressed, but his shirt is unbuttoned to reveal a mottled pink flush extending from the tops of his cheekbones all the way down his chest. His usually neat and tidy hair is in disarray, his lips bitten red and swollen. 

The two of them are a fucking mess, and neither is even fully undressed yet. 

They apparently haven’t noticed his entrance, which is surprising in itself. It was notoriously difficult to sneak up on either Rey or Hux, and it was a testament to how focused they were on each other that they don’t look Kylo’s way until he loudly clears his throat.

“You called for me? Do you need --  _ help _ with something?” Kylo asks, brows raised and arms crossed over his chest. He really wasn’t sure how he should be reacting to this situation, confusion mixing with relief, but it seemed abundantly clear that the two of them were just fine. More than, actually. 

Two sets of lust-blown eyes focus on him, a pair of mouths agape for a minute while Hux and Rey seem to process what he’s said. “It’s whatever we were hit with during the fight, some kind of --  _ fuck _ , Hux -- pheromone powder,” Rey explains as best she can while the redhead sucks at a patch of skin on her throat.

“Otherwise you’re okay? Do we need to run a scan? I feel like we should possibly be a little more concerned about the two of you being hit with some sort of unknown aphrodisiac,” Kylo points out, feeling a little conflicted himself as his cock starts to fill of its own volition. There was only so much watching Rey grinding down on a moaning, squirming Hux he could take in before he became affected himself.  

Hux seems to shake himself at Kylo’s words, pushing at Rey’s shoulder gently until she lets up on him slightly. “The only thing you should be  _ concerned _ about right now is that my cock might fall off if I don’t come soon, and I fucking  _ need _ to have you inside of me when I do. We’re just fine, Kylo,” the shorter man says, voice and face schooled into seriousness, his tone earnest even as a drawn-out moan escapes from his throat on the last syllable, Rey starting to move above him again.

If any one of them was the type to have a handle over this type of situation, it was Hux. It had been some sort of Imperial Academy training, from what Kylo had gathered, to be able to efficiently take stock of one’s body and have a sharp awareness of any irregularities. Not that it was infallible, but if Hux said he was okay and could do so coherently and concisely, Kylo trusted him.

And certainly Kylo wasn’t opposed to the idea of fucking the two of them at the moment. 

The unmasked bounty hunter strides over to the berth purposefully, shedding his heavy belt and outer tunic as he goes. At his approach, Rey and Hux are quick to follow suit in undressing and the lithe brunette springs off of Hux to peel her bodysuit off the rest of the way along with the panties underneath it. Hux strips with his usual military-like efficiency and even takes the time to fold his clothes and set them to the side - another old Academy habit - although this time it’s markedly more hasty and less precise than his usual little ritual.

Once he’s extricated himself from the complicated trappings of his bounty hunter garb, Kylo reaches a hand out and grips the Force, pushing three of the narrow single bunks together on the far side of the room with a screech of metal. Hux and Rey might seem to not care overly much about comfort right now, but Kylo was damned if he was going to try and squeeze all six feet and three inches of his lanky body onto one of the narrow cots with along with his two lovers.

Rey falls back on the make-shift bed first, pulling Hux along with her and Kylo following shortly after. He holds his weight on his elbows, kissing at nipping at the back of Hux’s sweat-sticky neck as Rey’s hands roam over the pale expanse of his back.

Kylo rolls off to the side, extending a hand to reach out with the Force for the bottle of lubricant they kept in their ships quarters for -- well, situations like this, he supposes. The container smacks against his hand satisfyingly, and he wastes no time in coating two of his fingers with the slippery liquid, trailing the digits teasingly along the crack of Hux’s ass, eliciting a gasp from the redhead. 

Hux pushes back against Kylo’s fingers, and he can’t help but grin in anticipation as he moves up onto his knees behind the shorter man to get a better angle. One finger sinks in easily, followed by a moan that’s quickly swallowed up by Rey, rolling her hips up to grind against Hux teasingly. The brunette pushes at Hux’s shoulder lightly, getting him to rear up so that she can take his cock in hand and guide it to her entrance.

It’s evident just how wet she is by how easily Hux slides into her, one long and smooth movement and his hips are flush with the insides of her thighs. He starts thrusting, slow and deep, Rey keening under him and scrabbling her fingers against the nape of his neck to pull him in for a sloppy kiss that’s all tongues and teeth.  

Kylo continues to work Hux open, his fingers following back and forth as the redhead thrusts in and out of Rey, still keeping the pace slow and steady. Another thick digit joins the first, now pumping in and out in counterpoint to Hux’s rhythm until Kylo zeros in on the bundle of nerves at the tip of his fingers and presses on it mercilessly until the shorter man is moaning brokenly, pushed into Rey as far as he can go and jolting his hips in quick, short bursts. 

“You ready for me, Hux?” Kylo asks as he slips a third finger in with almost no resistance, muscles pliant and relaxed with how far gone the redhead already is. 

Struggling with words for a moment, Hux just pushes back against Kylo’s fingers, clenching around them needily until he hisses out, “yes,  _ fuck yes _ ,” against the skin under Rey’s collarbone. 

The bottle of slick flies to Kylo’s hand again from where it had rolled onto the floor earlier. He’s a little overeager and ends up with almost a quarter of the bottle’s contents in his hands, fisting it over his cock as some dribbles onto the cot mattress below. 

He lines himself up behind Hux, grabbing his hips to still him even as Rey whines at the break in the pace. To make it up to her, Kylo reaches one hand around the redhead’s pelvis to brush his thumb against her clit, a moan ripped from her throat as he circles the swollen bundle while he feeds his cock into Hux with a low groan.

Once he’s bottomed out and given the redhead a half minute to adjust and catch his breath, Kylo sets a quick pace, each thrust of his hips driving Hux into Rey. It’s exhilarating for him to have control like this, especially when Kylo ends up in the middle more often than not. Not that he’d ever complain about how things usually were between them, but Kylo could finally understand why Hux liked being in control so much; it was intoxicating.

He was never bound to last long, with the way Hux is clenching up around him, moaning from the double sensation of being fucked and fucking at the same time, which Kylo knew all too well was mind-numbingly good. Rey’s losing it quickly as well, judging from how high-pitched her keening has become and how she’s snaked a hand between her body and Hux’s to rub frantically at her clit.

It’s only a half minute later when Rey scrunches her face up and cries out, her pleasure strong enough to leak out over the bond between them and reverberate through Kylo’s spine, a phantom sensation of pure ecstasy. 

From there, it’s a chain reaction. Rey drags Hux with her, which in turn leaves him clenching up so sweetly around Kylo that he can’t help but follow, doing his best to fuck Hux through it as the dark-haired man empties himself inside of him.

Once he’s finished, body trembling with aftershocks, Kylo manages a few more thrusts before he pulls out and leaves Hux a sticky, sloppy mess. He can’t help but stick one wide thumb back into Hux’s hole, pushing his come back in as the redhead moans under him.

Kylo’s waiting for Hux to pull out of Rey, but instead he starts thrusting again with a low groan. 

“Fuck,” Rey laughs breathlessly, “whatever we were hit with was some really good shit, apparently. How many more rounds do you have left in you, Hux?”

In response, the redhead flashes her a wicked grin. “Not sure, but I’m more than willing to find out.”

Kylo suddenly - oddly - wishes he had gotten a dose of the powder too, but it’s a futile hope. He’s exhausted, after the post-mission adrenaline crash and the bout of fairly athletic sex, and although he could tease his lovers with fingers and lips and tongue, for now he feels too blissed out and boneless to do much but watch as Rey locks her legs around Hux and twists until he’s flat on his back and she can ride him to her heart’s content.

It’s a pretty good show, all in all. 

Kylo loses track, at some point, of how many times Rey and Hux come. He steps in when he gets hard again, dick finally catching up with the low thrum of arousal at the base of his spine. Even after he’s finished once more, this time inside of Rey with Hux taking her mouth, the two of them barrel on, still not sated. 

Maybe they’d have to do some research into what kind of powder the hutt had used and where it could be procured. For smuggling purposes, of course - they could make a fortune off of something this potent.

Although, really, who was he kidding - he’d love to have a private stash of the stuff for the three of them. At the thought, he slumps back on the cot with a smirk, eyes moving hungrily over his lovers. He watches Hux take Rey from behind this time, and after few minutes Hux is pulling out, scooting over to Kylo on the bed and capturing his lips in a kiss as he settles over the taller man’s lap. 

“Come with us again Kylo, one more time,” Hux whines against his lips, and fuck if the normally so self-controlled man suddenly losing himself to this, eyes wild and lust-blown, didn’t get him hard again for the third time that evening. 

Moving over to Rey, Kylo pulls her in for a kiss and turns her around, setting her against his chest as he lays with his back flat on the cot. His large frame dwarfs her smaller one, and when he reaches down to guide himself into her from behind, she’s impossibly slick and soft, her groan reverberating through her body to rumble against his chest as he hilts himself in her fully. 

Hux looms up over Rey, fisting his cock in one hand and gently rubbing at the stretched-taut skin of her cunt around Kylo’s length. He slips a finger in alongside, eyes showing his hesitance until Rey growls out, “yes, Hux, do it. Please.”

With that, the redhead crowds up against Rey, nudging at her entrance with the blunt head of his cock. Kylo stops in his rutting until Hux works himself in, Rey trembling and moaning in Kylo’s arms as he strokes at her flanks and murmurs just how good she’s doing in her ear. 

Once they’re both nearly bottomed out in her, impossibly tight and warm, it’s so good Kylo has to grit his teeth to keep from coming right then and there. Hux sets the pace, with Kylo and Rey having little leverage from their positions, and it isn’t long until Rey’s letting out a steady stream of curses half under her breath.

She clenches up around them both, Hux managing a few more thrusts until he’s throwing his head back and letting loose a drawn out moan. Kylo can’t help but follow, Hux’s cock twitching against his own dragging him right over the edge until his vision starts to swim with black dots. 

They catch their breath for a half minute before Hux pulls out, Kylo doing the same as he turns to deposit Rey on the mattress gently. He opens his mouth to say something, ask if they’re feeling okay, tell them how fucking amazing they both are and how much he loves them -- but they’ve both already drifted off and Kylo doesn’t have the heart to wake them quite yet.

 

Truthfully, Kylo feels too worn out to even pull himself up from the sticky-sated pile of limbs they’d divulged into on the cobbled-together bed, but unfortunately their ship isn’t going to land itself.

Rey and Hux don’t even stir when he gets up with a groan, the brunette snuffling in her sleep and shifting until she’s tucked up against the shorter man’s side, her nose nuzzling into his ribs. Damn it if the two of them don’t make it impossibly hard for Kylo to pull himself away sometimes. After what they’d been hit with, they need the rest more than he does; plus, if there’s one thing that feels more appealing than nestling up against Rey and Hux in the crew quarters of their ship, it’s nestling up against them in the comfort of their own oversized bed back at home. 

They’re only a quarter hour’s travel from Corellia by the time Kylo redresses himself and trudges back to the cockpit, running a hand through the tangled mess of his hair as he plops down into the pilot’s seat and glances over the control panel. 

He runs through all the pre-landing procedures with practiced ease, familiarity making his movements almost automatic as the craft starts descending into the Inner Rim planet’s atmosphere. A small smile blooms on his face at the gut-deep pang of  _ home _ that reverberates through him the skyline of Coronet City lights up his viewport, his navigation becoming more mindful as he slips into traffic and takes the usual route back to their apartment building. 

Once he has them docked in their building’s hangar, Kylo stands to stretch and reaches out his awareness with the Force, skittering over Rey and Hux’s minds to find them still fast asleep. When he walks back into the crew’s quarters, though, Hux stirs at the sound of the door softly whirring open. The redhead’s always been a notoriously light sleeper and he’s already sitting up and blinking a bit owlishly at Kylo by the time the taller man has reached the cots on the farthest side of the small room.

“Let her sleep,” Hux whispers, one hand reaching out to gently smooth a lock of wayward hair out of Rey’s peacefully slack face. 

“You’re offering to carry her back, then?” Kylo asks with a smirk, although he’s already bending down wrap his cloak around the young woman’s small frame and scoop her up into his arms, movements slow and careful so as not to wake her.

Hux rolls his eyes at Kylo, pushing himself up off the bed and hastily dressing himself. “Of course not. You’re the brawn of this operation, and I’m the brains, remember?” 

Kylo snorts in response as he walks to the front of the ship and down the ramp, Rey cradled to the wide expanse of his chest. “Yes, and our little ray of sunshine here has enough brawn  _ and  _ brains to put both of us to shame.”

Hux chuckles in agreement, following close behind Kylo as they make their way into the building and onto the lift that will take them up to their apartment. The doorman (and security guard) hardly bats an eye at the three of them, hair askew, clothes rumpled, necks purpled with marks, and Rey wrapped up in the black fabric of his cloak with her bare ankles and feet poking out. The man has seen them come back in far worse or more...  _ interesting _ conditions, anyway.

“I’m still a little thrown off by what happened. Not that I’m complaining, but -- it seems like an odd line of defense to throw a pheromone dust in the face of your attackers,” Kylo mumbles to Hux as they enter the lift. 

“Desperate measures, I suppose. I’m not surprised the hutt would have something like that tucked on their person, and I suppose some of that logic could be contributed to intoxication. It’s not the strangest thing that’s happened to us on a mission,” Hux reasons.

Kylo chuckles softly. “All too true. Remember the time we had to go undercover as a group of cantina musicians and got attacked by a fan?”

“I try not to, honestly,” the redhead says with a small grin and a shake of his head. “At least the work is never dull.”

Hux makes a point, and Kylo nods in agreement as they lapse back into comfortable silence. The ride up to their twenty-fourth floor apartment is thankfully quick, the overlarge black leather sofa in their living room sounding more and more appealing to collapse into with each number that ticks past on the lift’s display. When they reach their floor, Hux keys in the code that will open the lift doors, their home spanning the entire floor of the building. Once the durasteel panels slide open, the two men let of relieved sighs in tandem as they cross the threshold.  _ Home _ . 

The redhead gives Kylo a disdainful look when Kylo heads straight to the bedroom without removing his boots first, the taller man tracking dirt over the expensive carpet. Kylo rolls his eyes - how does Hux expect him to take of his boots while still carrying Rey? Besides, that’s what the housekeeping droids are for anyway. Leave it to Hux to worry about their apartment's cleanliness after they’re all incredibly exhausted post-mission.

The bedroom is blessedly dim and cool, the dark curtains drawn over the windows, blocking out the city lights and the view overlooking the skyline. Gingerly, he sets Rey down on the bed, but when he leans down to brush a kiss against her forehead, an arm snakes around his neck and pulls him towards her lips. 

“You could have woken me up, you know. I’m perfectly capable of walking,” she murmurs sleepily against his lips when she pulls away from their kiss. 

“But you looked so  _ angelic _ ,” he starts with a growing smirk, “and you know what they say about letting sleeping wampas lie.” 

In the space of a heartbeat, Rey’s hooking a leg under his knee and twisting until he’s under her, eyes wide and breath knocked out of his lungs from the swiftness of her move. She’s got one eyebrow cocked in challenge, her little hands wrapping around his wrists as best they can and anchoring them above his head with a little help from the Force. 

“If you ever kriffing call me that again,  _ Benjamin Solo _ , I swear to the Force that I’ll --”

Whatever it was she would do if he did, in fact, call her a wampa again, is cut off by Hux entering the room and clearing his throat loudly. Kylo is glad for it, really, because he knew better than to take Rey lightly, especially when she used his given name - she saved that one for when he was seriously in trouble. 

“If you two are done with your little wrestling match, there’s something you might want to take a look at.”

The redhead is standing in the doorway, towel slung low around his hips. His normally bright hair is dark auburn, shower-damp and curling slightly over his forehead. The expression on his face would probably be interpreted as impatient or angry by a casual observer, but Kylo can easily detect the amusement underneath, the way one corner of his mouth ticks up with the ghost of a grin. 

Rey shoots Kylo a look that clearly says,  _ I’m not finished with you quite yet _ , and it makes a shiver run down his spine, equal parts fear and arousal. She climbs off of him then, pulling a shirt from a drawer on her way out of the bedroom to cover her nakedness - Hux’s, judging by the way it engulfs her small frame but doesn’t fall all the way to her knees like Kylo’s would. 

Kylo follows a handful of seconds later, reluctant to get up off the bed but knowing full well that Hux and Rey won’t let him pass out still dirty and sweaty in his full mission gear. Besides, he’s more than a little curious about whatever it was Hux wanted to show them. He shuffles into the living room, over to the desk where Hux has something pulled up on the holopad screen, Rey leaning forward over his shoulder to read something with a wide-eyed look on her face. 

“They’ve already started paying us, Kylo -- no one figured out our little double-dipping scheme or they don’t care. Look at the numbers,” Rey says, sounding a little awed and overwhelmed. 

Kylo puts one hand on her shoulder and one on Hux’s, crowding up behind them until he can see what it is they’re looking at. On the holopad’s display, their bank account is pulled up, and the dark-haired man’s jack nearly grows slack when he takes in the numbers at the bottom of the page. As they watch, another large sum rolls in, their balance ticking upwards as the credits accumulate. 

They’ve never been hard up for credits, with how successful their missions have always been, but this  _ changed _ things. Hell, the three of them could quit bounty hunting tomorrow and have the means to live more than comfortably for the rest of their lives. 

Or... they could buy that light smuggling freighter they’d been looking at for awhile, get some upgrades done on their body armor and a few additions to the weapons stash. 

As if the thought crosses all three of their minds simultaneously, Rey and Hux turn back towards Kylo. Each pair of eyes flicks to the others, smiles contagious as it becomes clear they’re all on the same page. 

“So -- lie-in tomorrow?” Rey suggests, grabbing the holopad from Hux’s hands and setting it down on the desk, turning to nuzzle into Kylo’s chest and pulling the redhead along with her.

“I think we’ve earned it. And then the day after?” Kylo mumbles into Hux’s hair, one long arm spanning over each of his lovers’ backs. 

“Well, I overheard some talk of the Resistance desperately needing a blaster rifle and pistol resupply, and surely I’m not the only one who’s curious who will be willing to pay more - the rebels for the supplies or the First Order for keeping them away.” 

“I like the way you think, Hux,” Rey says with a grin. “Alright Kylo, you smell awful. ‘Fresher time, then it’s bed time for all of us, boys.” 

Kylo shakes his head at the ex-scavengers bluntness as he follows her into the tiled room off the hall. He hopes he can manage to stay upright and awake long enough to actually get clean in the ‘fresher.

He makes it through, but barely, eyes drifting shut slightly and Rey ending up doing most of the sudsing before poking at him none-too-gently to get dried off and shuffle back into the bedroom.

As he rolls into bed, Hux huffs quietly in his sleep as Kylo folds himself up against the shorter man’s back and Rey slips under the covers behind him, her loose hair tickling at the back of his neck slightly. 

Before he drifts off, a smile comes to his lips of its own volition. Everything had somehow managed to come out better than expected today. Maybe not flawlessly, but good enough to finish the hit and get paid  _ very well,  _ apparently - and that was good enough for Kylo. Tomorrow’s lie-in would be much needed, but getting back at it the day after was what he was looking forward to most. What they had accomplished today would certainly be sending ripples through trade circles and trafficking rings, and there was another victory to add to their list. Hell, there might even be hits out for the three of  _ them _ by now. Kylo wasn’t overly concerned though, they always have been able to take whatever was thrown at them and then some. 

_ All in a day’s work _ , Kylo thinks, and promptly passes out with a lopsided smirk still quirking up one corner of his mouth.


End file.
